Talk:Doomroom (IRC channel)
#doomroom Do you think there should be an article on #doomroom? I'd say some amount of info on its history, regulars and discussions could be interesting, though I'm not sure if, say, giving links to chat logs is going too far (in terms of violating peoples' privacy). Janizdreg 22:29, 8 Feb 2005 (GMT) :There should probably be articles on all the relatively popular IRC channels, back in the day or presently. Bloodshedder 20:38, 9 Feb 2005 (GMT) :I dont see that it violates any privacy as they are public IRC channels. However, it may be too much detail. I dont see anything wrong with writing them up but I am curious as to what exactly you are going to write about. Despite what some people would believe, nothing very exciting really happens on IRC. 81.168.22.69 08:28, 10 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::I'll see what I can come up with. If I recall correctly I have a few logs of at least mildly interesting #doomroom talk stored somewhere. They could probably be used here if the most retarded teen nerds babbling-type lines are cut out. Also, a question: I recall #doomroom was renamed into #doomworld after it switched servers - is this correct? In addition I have no idea when and why did the former #doomroom people end up dwelling on #zdoom... someone who actually knows what happened please go ahead and write up a little summary on the development here (or on the #doomroom article if/when I'll get it done). Janizdreg 15:06, 15 Feb 2005 (GMT) :::The history goes something like: :::# #doomroom was created. This served as a general Doom discussion channel. :::# It moved to freenode and became #doom. :::# In the end #doom became more of a private discussion channel for a few friends. These were people who are/were involved in Doom, but many of whom are no longer involved with the Doom community. :::# #zdoom was created for real Doom discussion. :::# #zdoom moved to OFTC. #doom moved elsewhere. ::: #doomworld is an entirely different channel. Doomworld used to have an IRC applet link on its front page for Doom chat, but because #doom wasnt associated with Doomworld, the chat was eventually moved to point at another channel, #doomworld. Fraggle 17:01, 15 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::::slight correction: the IRC applet pointed at #doomroom at first. That's how I first ended up discovering it.(Jon) -- 16:34, 29 November 2008 (UTC) The history you have is for the most part correct, but not exact. Before #doomroom ever existed on EFNet, there was #doom2, and then they moved to #doomroom. #doomroom then moved to #doom on Freenode. All this time, these were essentially public channels. A few people got fed up with the retards and elitist operators in #doom and created #zdoom, origionally for editing-related discussion. The channel eventually became public, and sometime around this point in time #doom moved to a completely different network, and the #doom on Freenode became the Freedoom development channel (which I'm sure fraggle knows). #zdoom changed owners at least two times, going from kurtis to Quasar back to kurtis, until it was finally taken over by the Freenode staff. Eventually they got fed up with it enough to close it completely; thereafter, #zdoom moved to OFTC, where it is now owned by yours truly. #skulltag also used to be on Freenode, but moved to OFTC as well; I'm not too sure about #zdaemon, though. - Bloodshedder 21:09, 15 Feb 2005 (GMT) :: You own it? I want my ops back ;) Jdowland 21:08, 3 May 2005 (UTC) :: I think the writeup should omit 'retards' ;) Jdowland 21:08, 3 May 2005 (UTC) : #doom2 didnt move to #doomroom; #doomroom was created as an alternative to it by mystican. I forgot about #doom being the Freedoom development channel: I dont think it was ever seriously used for much Freedoom discussion anyway. I also forgot about the freenode staff "takeover". Fraggle 14:44, 17 Feb 2005 (GMT) :: The freenode staff didn't "takeover" the channel, kurtis didn't want it any more so he unregistered the channel and told SoM he did. SoM then registered the channel, but for some reason decided he didn't want it either, so he deopped everyone (or if maybe everyone was auto-deopped when he registered it) and dropped it. When the channel was unregistered without any ops people started to annoy the freenode staff about it, and as they were already a bit tired of the doom channel people whining about stuff they decided to take control of the channel. --213.114.179.189 22:53, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) :: that's right, cdlu hung around in the doom channels for a while, possibly lilo too, I believe - but cdlu went off when oftc formed. I think we described #doom as the freedoom development channel purely as a way of describing it as open-source-project related. Jdowland 21:08, 3 May 2005 (UTC) Any progress on this? I have plenty of logs, pics, trivia, etc. dating back at least 6 years. I'll stick up some form of stub page if nobody else has one in the works. Jon Dowland :I haven't got anything done really, so go ahead. Janizdreg 19:15, 20 Mar 2005 (EST) :You're probably one of the most "qualified" persons here to write about the channel, Jon. Bloodshedder 19:57, 20 Mar 2005 (EST) Category:Talk pages without articles